


Slices of Life

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [5]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the new game: a 50 sentence prompt about bits and pieces of Jensen, Pritchard and Malik's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slices of Life

#01 - Comfort  
In the long nights at work it was nice to find him dozing off at his couch keeping him company, even if he ate all his food before that.

#02 - Kiss  
He tripped. The next thing he knew he had an arm full of Jensen and their lips were moving against each other.

#03 - Soft  
For a man made of mostly metal he could be incredibly soft with his love making.

#04 - Pain  
Physical pain he could endure, seen him in an hospital bed, barely hanging on life he could not.

#05 - Potatoes  
He thought the only thing the idiot was able to consume was cereal, who would have thought he had a thing for Potatoes of all things too.

#06 - Rain  
His first kiss had been ridiculous, the second the most cliche thing ever, a kiss under the rain.

#07 - Chocolate  
He fear the day Jensen finally finds his secret stash of chocolate.

#08 - Happiness  
He was contacting him again, he didn't want to think it was really him. But the idea of seen him again made him feel warm all over. 

#09 - Telephone  
The first time he successfully hacked his cellphone, Jensen spend two hours taking silly pictures of himself and his dog.

#10 - Ears  
He bit his ear. He moaned. He smirked.

#11 - Name  
The only time he says his name right is when he tells him he loves him.

#12 - Sensual  
The first time he suggested it he didn't think he would agree to go through it. A lap dance was supposed to be something sexy, sensual. Instead, he got Pritchard doing some bizarre imitation of a duck in his room, too amused to tell him to stop he just sat there, telling himself “Well, I do asked for this…”

#13 - Death  
He spent months telling himself he was dead -even if he wasn't-. 

“Just get over it Pritchard, he is gone.”

#14 - Sex  
They stopped doing it at work the time they forgot to lock the door and Malik found a semi naked Jensen trying to get the pants off of a tied up Pritchard. To this day Malik still teases them about it. 

#15 - Touch  
Metal was cold against his skin. But he always felt warm whenever he touch him. 

#16 - Weakness  
His smile. 

#17 - Tears  
Maybe it was silly, but he cried when he heard about Kubrick’s death. He also got wasted. 

#18 - Speed  
Clothes had never touch the floor as fast as the time they finally saw each other after a really long and really stressing six month mission.

#19 - Wind  
He knew he should wear a helmet but he wouldn't die if he didn't do it once right? He loved to feel the wind on his hair when riding his bike after all.

#20 - Freedom  
Getting out of that hospital was even better than getting out of jail. For now he had someone waiting for him and a home to go back to. 

#21 - Life  
He usually took been alive for granted, I mean, who doesn't? That changed of course, when he woke up in the hospital after a two month coma, surrounded by friends and family.

#22 - Jealousy  
He knew that Jensen and Malik were just friends but he still felt a little jealous every time they went together, just the two of them, on a mission.

#23 - Hands  
Just holding hands with him made him happy, even if he wasn't able to feel the warm of his skin against his. 

#24 - Taste  
No one really appreciate his fine tastes. He could tell by the faces they made when he prepared Nutella Strawberry Pizza with his personal recipe.

#25 - Devotion  
After he found out about the accident he went to the hospital every day to see him. 

#26 - Forever  
He knew they were not going to be together forever. Not in their line of work. Still he hoped.

#27 - Blood  
His blood was everywhere. 

#28 - Sickness  
According to Malik they were both helpless when sick, so she had appointed herself as official nurse for the couple. Whenever one of they got sick she would check on them prepare them some soup and give them some medicine. They did the same for her in return -with various degrees of success-. 

#29 - Melody  
That song has been stuck in his head a couple of weeks, now he found himself singing it under his breath whenever he got distracted. He, of course, refused to acknowledge that it usually was accompanied by the memory of Jensen. 

-”Foolishly attracted, so foolishly attracted to you~”

#30 - Stars  
His new apartment may not be the best one, you could called it a “poor apartment” actually. But it was actually really nice with lots of space. But, what he liked the most is that he had a wonderful view of the sky. Perfect for star watching.

#31 - Home  
Faridah covered his eyes before opening the door and guide him inside his apartment, towards the sofa. “Surprise Adam!” She yelled before taking the blindfold off. In front of him, on his coffee table was a big cake with the words “Happy Birthday” and the picture of a little dog on the side, on the other side of the sofa was Pritchard with a big suspicious box on his lap. “Happy Birthday Jensen/Adam” they both said before Pritchard gave him the box. 

He couldn't do anything else but smile when seeing the contents of the box. They had gotten him a dog. 

#32 - Confusion  
The first time he went into his kitchen and found several -maybe 30?- boxes of cereal on his counter he was really confused. Jensen’s only explanation had been “I was hungry so I went shopping”

#33 - Fear  
Some nights he still had nightmares, about helicopters blowing up and a wall of monitors painted with blood.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
The first time he tried his bike after restoring it halfway to his destination it started to pour. The only thing he remembers after that is a blinding light, the sound of thunder and a lot of pain.

#35 - Bonds  
She never thought she would make friends like this here, that she would find a family. She was more than glad she decided to start anew at Sarif Industries. Best decision ever. 

#36 - Market  
When Malik told them to go to the market to get some meat so she could cook some estofado she did not expected them to come back with a complete pig. How were they even going to cook it?

#37 - Technology  
He loves technology for many things. One of them is Jensen is here, alive by his side.

#38 - Gift  
Every couple of weeks a new book would mysteriously appear on his desk. When that happened he made a point of buying some extra candy bars and let them lying around.

#39 - Smile  
After Jensen got the augmentations and the mess with the Typhoon Malik thought she would never see a real smile on his face ever again until she saw him smile at Pritchard, when he thought no one was looking at him.

#40 - Innocence  
Even though she was the youngest and they knew they didn't have to protect her, both try to keep her safe and happy.

#41 - Completion  
Many years into the future they get caught once again into another mess. The only difference is this time it ends with Pritchard granting Jensen's last wish. Be held by Pritchard as he slowly succumbs to death. 

#42 - Clouds  
On the night when clouds fill the sky and he couldnt star watch he liked to spend the time curl up on the couch, reading. 

#43 - Sky  
He used to share his love for the night sky with no one, until Faridah came.

-”Look Adam! Doesn't the sky looks beautiful tonight?” 

#44 - Heaven  
When his lips touch his, he is in heaven. 

#45 - Hell  
The worse was not getting the call or wait outside the ER but listen to what the doctors had to say. “The bike took most of the damage but he is still in dire condition” “He barely survived” “If he survives the night, then he may live” “If he survives you must understand that it will be a slow recovery” 

#46 - Sun  
He was most likely to burn himself but he couldn't help it when it came down to it. He wanted something more that just friendship with Pritchard.

#47 - Moon  
He proposed under a new moon sky and with a cereal box ring.

#48 - Waves  
First time they got the chance to make a trip together they went to the beach by Malik’s request. Pritchard complained about the sun, the sand and the food among other things all week and Jensen was not sure if he liked the place but by the end of the week none wanted to part from there. It was the most fun they have had in years.

#49 - Hair  
The first to have gray hair was Jensen. Pritchard never let him forget it. Nor did Malik.

#50 - Supernova  
The friendship they three of them had form was the stuff from legends. Together they were like a supernova

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the reading, many of them are headcanons I have about the game and the relationship these 3 have.  
> You may find me at Tumblr as bastet-thewritingcat


End file.
